


Looking Familiar

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [16]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Familiar Katya, Familiar Violet, Gen, Witch Max, Witchcraft AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Malanaphy is a witch with two familiars, Violet, a sleek black cat, and Katya, a mischievous crow. The two don't get along but when Max is gone longer than expected, the two are forced to journey together to find her. Will the journey bring them closer or drive them further apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing rp thread.

Violet had been napping in a warm patch of sunlight on the carpet when that damn crow Katya started squawking at her. It was too damn early for this so Violet simply rolled over and ignored the annoying noises. Katya was always annoying. Thankfully, in her sleek black cat form, she could sleep pretty much all day long. 

Usually Max kept her in a cage when she was in her bird form but Max had been gone for days. Their witch probably had business to attend to that she couldn’t bring either of her two familiars with her but it had been longer than usual.

Dust was starting to collect on her prized spell books and her potions had been left unattended. Even still, Violet was certain their mistress would return at any moment. There was no reason for the crow to be squawking so much. Violet continued to ignore Katya until the noises stopped.

Then suddenly a loud caw sounded in her ears and Violet startled. “I hate you so much! What do you even want?!”

 

“I’m so bored!” Katya cawed before she fell over melodramatically. After a scant few seconds, she hopped back onto her feet.

“Usually Max would keep me entertained or busy with errands, but she’s been gone for so long,” Katya flapped her wings when Violet closed her eyes, “and you just sleep all day! How are you so boring?” 

When Violet rolled over to her other side, Katya narrowed her eyes. She looked up and down Violet’s body until she spotted Violet’s annoyed tail wag. If she were in her human form, Katya would have smirked as she walked towards Violet’s hind end. She crouched low, and she waited for the perfect flip of Violet’s tail. 

With her quick beak, Katya pulled Violet’s tail before she darted away with her caw sounding as laughter in the air.

 

“How are you so annoying?’ Violet grumbled, transforming back to her beautiful human form. “If I entertain you, will you leave me in peace for at least a few hours? Max will be back soon, I’m sure of it.” Violet sighed and flopped back on the chaise lounge. “What do you want to do?”

 

Katya cawed in victory before she transformed as well and leered at Violet with a smirk. “Well, I would say that fucking sounds like fun, but you’d probably scratch me to shreds if I mentioned it, so I’m not going to.” Her cackle in response to Violet’s annoyed face sounded like her caws. 

She didn’t laugh for long, not with Violet’s short patience, and instead, she flopped onto her back. “I don’t know. I was hoping you’d have some sort of idea.” She turned to face Violet with a pout. “When do you think Max will be coming back? She’s been gone for longer than ever before, and it wasn’t supposed to be too long of a trip.”

 

Violet raised a brow. Of course she was sexy and desirable but she didn’t realize the other familiar thought so. But she was right. Fucking was off the table. There’s no way the avian familiar would be up to her standards. Unless they hate fucked, which was an entertaining idea but Violet wasn’t in the mood at the moment. She played absently with the bell on her collar.

“You could always,” she mimed jerking off, “but you’re not going to are you?” Violet stretched languidly. “I’m sure Max will be back soon. You could fly off and look for her maybe?”

 

Katya groaned. “I’ve jerked off so many times already. I need something else to do. And you know her wards would chime when she was in the area on on her way back.” Katya pouted. 

“What if she’s not coming back?” Katya’s eyes widened as her imagination took over. “What if something happened to her? What if she’s trapped somewhere?” Katya jumped to her feet. “We need to save her!”

 

“Why don’t you go look for her?” inquired Violet, not even bothering to stifle a yawn. “I’ll wait right here for your report.” Violet lay on her belly on the chaise lounge. “Let me know what you find.”

 

Katya narrowed her eyes at Violet as she closed her eyes. Such a lazy cat. With a glare, Katya transformed back into a crow and flew up to a metal wind-chime Max kept inside for some reason or another – Katya couldn’t remember why. She plucked at the rope binding that held it up until it finally broke.

The wind-chime crashed to the ground, and before Violet could even fully sit up, Katya flew at her and pecked and pulled at her hair with her beak. 

“What part of,” she yanked at Violet’s hair, “we,” Katya let go and flew from Violet’s flying hands and cawed at her, “did you not understand?”

 

Violet yowled as Katya pecked at her. “You fucking birdbrain!” she cursed, swatting at the annoying crow. “Get off of me!” She hissed menacingly. “If you think I’m going to do anything with you, you’re wrong! I hate you and I hope you drop dead!”

 

Katya fluttered to the ground good feet away from Violet and her anger. She emitted low, slow caw that echoed through the room. 

“But what if Max is in trouble?” 

 

Violet hissed, springing gracefully at Katya as she transformed back, pinning the bird to the ground. “You’re the one who’s going to be in trouble!” She bared her teeth. 

But after a tense moment, she considered. “Max is a powerful witch. She’s gotta be okay, right? She wouldn’t leave me stuck with you.”

 

Katya struck her long beak at Violet’s muzzle, and as soon as Violet barely lifted her body away to avoid Katya’s beak, Katya lashed out against Violet’s stomach with her talons until she managed to free herself and fly without her usual grace up onto her perch that Max had created for her specifically meant to keep other creatures or familiars from accessing. 

“Fuck off,” Katya cawed as she turned her back to Violet as she assessed for any damage to her fragile wings. “If you don’t want to search for Max, then fine.” The joint at her right shoulder felt sore, possibly strained at the worst, but the wing was still useable and would heal. Katya then went to work putting her disheveled feathers back into place. 

 

Violet yowled as Katya struck her. “You’ve made me bleed you fucking bird! Maybe we should go find Max so she can see what you did to me.” Violet began to lick her wounds, glaring at Katya. “That’ll show you,” she grumbled.

 

“And I can show her what you did to my wing, you brute,” Katya cawed as she turned her head to glare at Violet. “Circe, why did Max ever think have two familiars was a good idea?” Katya shook her head and finished fixing her feathers. 

Once done, after making sure Violet was still occupied with her own grooming, Katya flew to the window and peered out it. “Where is she?”


End file.
